


Halloween night

by ads1008



Series: Avengers kids [11]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Avenger Kids AU, Halloween, M/M, Next Gen, Temper Tantrums, young kids'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: six-years-old James was being a brat on Halloween.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers kids [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924543
Kudos: 11





	Halloween night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy.

“You are going to wear it and like it.” James threw himself on the ground; crossing his arms over his chest giving his dad a pout. Tony looked down at his son and gave him a shrug. The kid was going to be a vampire and that was final. James had picked this costume out months ago, so he was not going to change his mind only minutes before they go trick or treating. 

“No! I want to be Spiderman like Peter.” James shouted. Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. He looked over to find his husband smiling at him but also looking tired. Steve was always tired nowadays. 

“Steve, please deal with your son.” Tony tried to slip the cape on James without him knowing but he stood up and bolted straight to Steve’s legs. 

“Oh, now he’s my son.” Steve giggled bending down to pick up James. “Jamie, why don’t you want to dress in your vampire costume?” The young child gave him a pout.

“Because I want to be like Peter. He’s so cool shooting webs out of his arms.” 

“You’re right but isn’t Arne and Kat being vampires too. Didn’t all three of you agreed to be vampires together.” James nodded realizing his Pops was right. “Now do you want to disappoint your friends” James shook his head no. He hopped out of Steve’s arms and ran to his bedroom to finish getting dress. Tony came over and placed a kiss on Steve’s cheek thanking him for solving their debacle.

“And you want another kid.” Tony sighed. 

“Tony, James is spoiled that’s why he acts like this. A sibling would be good for him.” Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry I wanted to give my first son everything in the world.” Steve nodded and laid his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Hey, you are feeling okay to go with us.” Steve nodded. He wasn’t going to miss one moment. 

All of the Avenger kids stood together for a photo. They all looked adorable in their costumes. The terrible three, Kat, Arne, and James, were little vampires. Theo and Freya were thing one and thing two. Alex was the blue power ranger and baby Ivan was a cute little pumpkin. All the parents looked at each other, not believing the life they have. Every single one of them came from small and broken homes. Now their kids had a huge loving family and people to support them through tough times. Tony felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to find his son looking up at him with his big brown eyes. 

“Daddy, can we go now? I don’t want to miss out on the full-size candy bars.” Tony chuckled grabbing his son’s hand. 

“You know I can get you all of the full-size candy bars you could ask for.” 

“It’s not the same,” James whined which made Tony laughed even more. 

“It’s not the same,” Tony mocked. James ran ahead catching up to his friends while Steve took his place. 

“How did we get so lucky?” Tony squeezed Steve’s hand, smiling at him. 

“Because you decided to crash a plane over seventy years ago.” Steve rolled his eyes but smiled. Thank God he couldn’t fly airplanes, he thought.


End file.
